


Tumblr Prompts

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baller!Aomine and Model!Kise

**Author's Note:**

> Baller!Ao Model!Kise fic where they would have to do a photoshoot with a demon and angel theme

 “A photo shoot! Are you kidding me, a _photo shoot_? Satsuki are you crazy? I’m a basketball player, not a model for god’s sake. Why do I have to do this!”

 

 “The reason is to promote -” But before Satsuki could complete her sentence, Aomine cut in.

 

 “No no no. Don’t actually answer that, I don’t give a shit.”

 

 “Dai-chan! You - “

 

 “Yeah yeah I’m going to the god damn photoshoot,” Aomine rolled his eyes and entered the car. “Not that I have a choice anyway. You threatened my precious Mai-chan.”

 

 And this was how the up and coming basketball star Aomine Daiki was forced to sacrifice a free day of his to go to a photoshoot with his manager and childhood friend Momoi Satsuki for company.

 

* * *

 

 

 Kise could not stand this guy. Just who did this Aomine Daiki think he was, dragging his feet, complaining at everything, forcing everyone to accommodate to his needs. Honestly, this guy needed a reality check. _No sir, the world doesn’t bloody revolve around you_. Yes, he was sort of hot, but his shitty attitude was just too much. Despite all this, Kise continued to put up his sunny model facade and flashed blinding smiles through gritted teeth.

 

 At the moment, Kise was wearing a white and gold airy robe with a golden rope tied around his waist, his feet clad in a pair of simple brown sandals with a halo on his head. Aomine, on the other hand, had on a black and red tunic that reached past his knees, a thick belt with a dull golden buckle strapped around his waist with a tattered cloak draped upon his shoulders. On his feet were a pair of white knee length boots - as if the devil himself decided to make a fashion statement. It was unfair, Kise thought, how someone with such a crappy personality like him could be so devilishly handsome.   

 

 Kise had been observing Aomine - or appreciating the view, really - when a loud crash, followed by a shout jolted him from his thoughts. He whipped his head towards the source of the sound and found the photographer on the floor, kneeling beside a camera, his expression a mixture of shock and grief.

 

 “My precious camera…my…camera…” The photographer picked up the camera with shaky hands and carefully observed it, trying to determine the extent of the damage done.

 

 It turned out that when one of the makeup artists had rushed past, she accidentally knocked the camera to the ground, resulting in the camera’s lenses being shattered. This incident caused the photo shoot to be prolonged, which, of course, led to a _certain someone’s_ aggravation. Said person did not hesitate to make his annoyance known.

 

 “Are you shitting me? The shoot’s gonna be prolonged? Ugh, for god’s sake I could be doing other things with my time. Jesus,” Aomine ranted as he casually plopped down onto the nearest chair.

 

 “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, Aomine-san. We’ll try to solve the issue and wrap up this shoot as soon as possible. I sincerely apologize,” Kise’s manager, Kasamatsu bowed before Aomine.

 

 “Tch, just hurry and get it over and done with,” was the lazily drawled response.

 

 “I’m so sorry for Dai-chan - uh, Aomine-kun’s behavior. Please forgive his rudeness, he’s just restless at not being able to play basketball.”

 

  _Aomine even had his manager to apologise for his behavior? What a douche._ Kise’s lips twisted into a scowl at the scene before him. It was then that Kise realized that everyone else was busy with the repairs and no one was really paying attention to the two models. _Ah, a golden opportunity to knock some sense into that guy._

 Strolling towards Aomine, Kise casually took a seat beside him. His face turning darker with each passing second, Kise leaned in towards Aomine and whispered lowly into his ear.

 

 “Look, I don’t care if you’re having a bad day or you don’t want to do this, but your shitty attitude pisses me off. You should fix that that stick-up-the-ass attitude of yours and show some respect towards these people trying to accommodate for your needs.” With that, Kise stalked off.

 

  _Heh… Not bad. He’s an interesting one, not simply a blond airhead_ , Aomine thought, rubbing his chin.

 

* * *

 

 If Kise had thought that his little speech would make Aomine improve, he was dead wrong. In fact, he got worse. Aomine had found a way to entertain himself - by throwing random items scattered around the area into Kise’s halo as if he were shooting hoops in basketball. The worst part was that Aomine was so fast no one saw him move before a new item fell through Kise’s halo and hit him in the head. That annoying prick.

 

* * *

 

 The photo shoot had finally ended, much to everyone’s relief. Everyone was happy to be free of Aomine at last and Aomine was just glad that he was no longer going to be stuffed in various clothes and have his face caked with various types of makeup.

 

 Aomine and Momoi had decided to have late lunch at the cafe nearby. It was, after all, rather late in the afternoon and neither of them had eaten anything since the photo shoot. After finishing his meal, Aomine excused himself to use the washroom (he basically just announced where he was going, really), leaving Momoi alone at the table. When he came back, however, he saw a black haired stranger in his seat, having a one-sided conversation with an uncomfortable looking Momoi. Red flooded Aomine’s vision. He stomped towards the table, emitting a dangerous aura, causing everyone in the vicinity to shield away slightly from him.

 

 “Oi, can’t you see she’s uncomfortable being around you? Who are you anyway, scram and don’t bother Satsuki anymore!” Aomine growled at the stranger in his seat.

 

 Thankfully, the stranger was a cowardly flirt and scurried away with his tail between his legs the moment Aomine closed his mouth.

 

 “Tch, I hate people like him,” Aomine scowled. “Anyway, Satsuki, are you alright? That creep didn’t touch you or do anything funny to you?”

 

 “Dai-chan, I’m fine! It’s not like he was going to do anything other than use horrible pick-up lines on me anyway.”

 

* * *

 

 Seated not too far away, Kise and Kasamatsu observed the entire incident.

 

 “He’s not that that bad… I guess,” Kise mummered absentmindedly.

 

 “Well he still has that shitty attitude but he could be a good guy, I suppose,” Kasamatsu agreed. “Also, there’s a sticky note on your back. I forgot to mention it earlier.”

 

 “What?”

 

 After some uncomfortable stretching, Kise finally managed to get the sticky note off his back.

 

  _“Kise, right? You’re kinda cute. Here’s my number, XXXX XXXX. Call me whenever you’re free. Signed, Aomine Daiki._ What! Whatever, it’s not like I’m going to call him anyway, that arrogant prick.”

 

_Although, he isn’t_ that _bad I guess…_

 

 


	2. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akakuro vampire au?? With vamp! Akashi and human! kuroko

 A kidney lay on the ground, fellow organs scattered along with it. A heart, two eyes, guts, lungs, all connected by strings of crimson liquid. The coppery liquid flowed from an empty husk of a body, escaping the confines of the veins. A mangled arm stretched out, reaching out for help, something with never came. The once-grey hair on the corpse’s head had long since turned a deep shade of red, stained with its very own life-giving liquid. Looming over the scene, a man stared at the body with stone-cold eyes. His hair and eyes were of the same colour as the substance dripping from his hands. A blood-red iris turned gold.

 

 “I believe all of you are now aware of the consequences of betrayal, no?” A small smirk formed on the lips of the redhead.

 

 Various multicoloured heads nodded furiously, bodies slightly trembling in fear. To betray the great Akashi Seijuro, leader of the strongest vampire clan in Japan would be suicidal.

 

* * *

 

 

 Kuroko Tetsuya, a normal college student majoring in Education. Stoic, diligent and loyal, Kuroko would do anything for a friend. Unfortunately, the people he surrounded himself with tended to be rather irresponsible and constantly made use of his belief in the proverb ‘a friend in need is a friend indeed’. That was, after all, how he’d ended up having to pick up his friend Aomine Daiki, who had gotten - as the bartender said - “pissed drunk in the middle of the bloody night” and needed to be taken back to his house.

 

 Aomine owed him big time. Having to drag a 192cm tall, 85kg ganguro from a bar to his apartment was hard work. Aomine was lucky to have Kuroko as his friend. After the long and tedious journey of taking Aomine back to his apartment ( read garbage dump ), Kuroko was glad he could finally go back to his dorm and continue on his assignment.

 

 As he walked back to the train station, a coppery tang and an oddly melodious voice caught his attention.

 

 “... consequences of betrayal, no?”

 

 Urged by his curiosity, Kuroko decided to sneak into the dark alley, to the source of the voice and smell. What he saw made the normally expressionless student’s eyes widen. A terribly mutilated body lay before him, blood reaching out in all directions, as if it were searching for help for its master, a scene straight out of a horror movie. Surrounding the corpse was a group of absurdly tall men - with equally absurd hair colours. Amongst them, the shortest, yet somehow most intimidating man with fiery red hair stood in front of him, hands dripping with blood, and what was perhaps some pieces of flesh.

 

 “Oh?” The man cocked an eyebrow at Kuroko. “It seems like we have an uninvited audience. It would concern me _greatly_ if this little bird were to tell other people what he has witnessed.”

 

 The last thing Kuroko could register was a green haired man suddenly appearing before him with a cloth pressed to his face, covering his nose and mouth. A sharp inhale later, he was greeted with darkness fogging his vision.

 

* * *

 

 

 Two men lay tangled together in bed, one’s hair was teal and the other’s was red. Akashi wrapped his hands around his lover’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing his chest to the other’s back. He sighed, a smile playing on his face.

 

 “Do you remember when we first met? Who would’ve thought that we would one day end up as lovers.”

 

 “You mean when Seijuro-kun ordered Midorima-kun to knock me out with chloroform and kidnap me?”

 

 “Now, now, Tetsuya, no need to be so snarky. I mean, a human had seen me kill. There was no way I would let you go. Besides, aren’t you glad I brought you back?” Akashi kissed the crook of Kuroko’s neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down Kuroko’s spine.

 

 Kuroko snuggled closer to Akashi.

 

 “I’m glad.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how to write fluff.


	3. The Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akakuro with Akashi giving kuroko a much needed back massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit, I promise.

 “Ah, ah! Akashi-kun!”

 

 “Oh? It feels good here?”

 

 “Yes! Yes, there Akashi-kun! Yes!”

 

 Seirin and Rakuzan stood flabbergasted outside the room, their minds conjuring up the images of what could possibly be happening on the other side, resulting in a couple of nosebleeds and many flushed faces.

 

 “It - it can’t be… There’s no way Sei-chan would -” Reo was cut off by a couple of grunts and moans coming from the room.

 

 “Oh god no, this isn’t happening. Nope nope nope nope nope. I heard nothing, nothing at all.” Kagami was curled in a ball, hands covering his ears and shaking his head furiously, refusing to believe what his mind told him.

 

 “Akashi and that - what - they - how!” Even Mayuzumi had lost his composure.

 

 “Ah - Akashi-kun!”

 

 “Come on, Tetsuya. We’re not with anyone at the moment. You know what to call me, don’t you?”

 

 “Sei - Seijuro-kun! Ah, there!”

 

 Cue two more blood fountains.

 

 “Let’s just uh - leave them alone yea?” Furihata timidly suggested, tissues stuck up his nostrils.

 

 They came to a unanimous agreement upon hearing more shouts coming from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Akashi-kun, I must say, you’ve pretty good hands.”

 

 “And you’ve got a pretty long devious streak.”

 

 Kuroko looked up at Akashi with large, sky blue eyes, his face the epitome of innocent.

 

 “I have no idea what Seijuro-kun is talking about.”

 

 Akashi laughed. Whatever was he going to do with his lover, a devil disguised as an angel.

 

 “Well, I just hope you take better care of your body and refrain from overexerting yourself again. Remember, training is good, but too much will damage your body,” Akashi nagged as he massaged out the knots on Kuroko’s back.

 

 “Yes, Mother.”

 

 His eyelids slowly lowering, Kuroko soon fell to the clutches of sleep with the aid of the vanilla scent of the oil.

 

 


	4. Death AU? ( how should I title this??? )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko can only live up to 25 years old. Akashi helps him to tick off his bucketlist before the his 25th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t question why Japanese people worship greek gods.

 “ _What_? No. No. Father, tell me you’re lying!”

 A white-haired man looks at the floor, heart heavy with regret. Across him sits his teal-haired son, face contorted in disbelief and anger. Disbelief, or rather, refusal to believe at what his own father had done, and sheer anger at his father’s careless gamble. Terror too, at the prospect of what would be happening to him. _Why?_

 “I… I’m sorry. But you have to understand, I just had to make sure that he wasn’t lying! He- he could’ve been -” the old man attempts to explain himself.

 “I - I can’t even stand to look at you anymore. I’m leaving,” the blunet abruptly stands up and leaves the room, ignoring his father’s pathetic pleas for him to “stay and hear him out”.

* * *

 

 Kuroko Tetsuya was just a typical 24 year old Japanese citizen who worshipped the gods like everyone else. However, driven to the brink of insanity by the death of his wife, Tetsuya’s father decided to make a deal with the god of the dead, lord Hades. In exchange for half of his son’s life, Hades would allow Tetsuya’s mother to roam the earth once more. The transaction would have gone smoothly had Tetsuya’s father not turned back to look at his wife trailing behind him - something lord Hades had forbidden him to do. As punishment for his failure to keep up his part of the deal, Tetsuya’s life span was cut to 25 years and Tetsuya’s mother was made to return to the underworld, never to see the face of the earth ever again.

* * *

 

 Tetsuya lies in a red haired man’s lap, silent tears running down his cheeks. His lover soothingly parts his unruly blue locks, stroking them ever so gently as silence fills the room. Tetsuya’s arms circle Seijuro’s waist as he curls into him. It is some time before the silence is broken. Voice muffled, he chokes out, “I - I don’t know what to do! Seijuro-kun, what - how - “

 Seijuro laughs bitterly, “The answer is simple, is it not? Just enjoy the time you have left. In fact, I’ll make sure you do.”  
  


 Tetsuya’s hands fist the hem of Seijuro’s shirt.

 “As always, you know what to do.”

 “Of course.”

* * *

 

 The next year is spent ticking off Tetsuya’s bucketlist. Seijuro’s company rakes in enough money to fund it all, making expenditure the least of their problems.

 The time they spend together is filled with fun and laughter, but the clock remains ever ticking.

* * *

  
 “Seijuro-kun, my twenty-fifth birthday is tomorrow.”

 “Yes, it is.”

 “I suppose this is goodbye?”

 “Hush, no goodbyes for now. Perhaps Hades may change his mind.”

 “Perhaps.”

 Seijuro pulls Tetsuya closer to him with the arms around the other’s waist. He feels his lover’s arms tighten and he kisses the tuff of teal hair. Tetsuya nuzzles his face into Seijuro’s chest, burning the memory of the other’s body in his mind. Tetsuya would not forget Seijuro, not even in death.

 “Sleep, my love.”

* * *

 

 Tetsuya wakes up the next day to a blinding light. His eyes do not deceive him as they gaze upon the very room he had fallen asleep in. It seemed like Seijuro was right again, as always. _Seijuro-kun… Seijuro-kun? Where is he?_ Only then does is dawn on him that Seijuro’s familiar warmth is no longer by his side.

 Tetsuya shoots up from his bed. _Where could he possibly be?_

__

 Tetsuya walks to the bathroom, only to find his lover lying on the tiles, seemingly unconscious. Vermillion hair fans out around his head, matching the crimson liquid that coats Seijuro’s lips and stains the pristine white tiles. _Seijuro… -kun?_

__

 “Seijuro-kun! Seijuro-kun, please wake up! What happened? Seijuro-kun!” Tetsuya’s frantic cries are all that can be heard in the empty mansion.

 Seijuro seems to respond to Tetsuya’s words as he soon regains consciousness. Relief washes over Tetsuya when he sees his lover’s eyes flutter open. He engulfs Seijuro in a bone-crushing hug and mummers incoherent words. Seijuro, on the other hand, doesn’t have such an emotional reaction.

 “Ah,” he mutters, “I didn’t think it’ll take effect so soon.”

 His words confuse Tetsuya.

 “What do you mean? Do you know the cause of your collapse? What happened?” Tetsuya greets him with an uncharacteristic onslaught of questions.

 Seijuro smiles. He seems content, not the least bit worried.

 “I used some of my life as payment to extend yours. You could call it a transfer, of sorts. I think I still have a couple of months left,” Seijuro states nonchalantly.

_No._

__

 “Seijuro-kun… Why… You can’t -” Tetsuya stumbles over his words, tears quickly finding their way out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

 “Love makes people do crazy things, Tetsuya.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like the story. It seemed... off.


End file.
